


A Visitor

by Silverfox



Category: Saber Rider and the Star Sheriffs, 闇の末裔 | Yami No Matsuei | Descendants of Darkness
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 18:55:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15588483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverfox/pseuds/Silverfox
Summary: There was a minor technical malfunction. Drabble, Crossover





	A Visitor

A Visitor

"What the?" Nemesis stared at the huge black snake that followed Jesse into the throne room.

"The dimension jumping machine's broken." Jesse stated.

"The computer recorded a minor fluctuation in the grid about five minutes ago." Razzle reported. "It shouldn't take long to fix."

"Maybe it wouldn't have taken long then, but it will now." Jesse declared. "Touda came through the gate." he pointed over his shoulder. "He flies and spits black fire which seems rather hot. Says he's a Shiki-something and keeps asking for something called Tsuzuki."

"What happened to the machine?" Nemesis thundered.

"I melted it." stated Touda.


End file.
